


I'll wait no matter how long it will takes

by dorky_hime



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for years yet the mass never know about it. He wants to announce their relationship but he knew she had her reasons and he understood it. [RileyStreet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head-canon. I blamed Chord and Amber and those new pictures that they had posted because they really messing up my shipper's mind.
> 
> Do not own Glee or these characters.

Amber rolled her eyes at Chord's pouty face. She knew that he was right but she wouldn't admit it out loud. They had been doing this for years and she wouldn't want to change the way it was. Chord kept on pushing her to just come clean but she wasn't ready yet. She was afraid of the reactions that they might get. Besides, most of Chord's stans were crazy and impulsive. She didn't want to face all the hatred again.

"No" she said curtly. Chord let out a heavy sigh. His agent had called about another PR stunt with a young actress. He didn't want to do it but Amber had been pushing him to do it because she thought that the fans must be wondering about Chord's love's life. Besides, it was weird if one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors stayed single for too long.

"She's so young!" Chord argued. Amber looked at him liked he had grown another head.

"She's twenty! Only five years apart. Please, Chordy. Just go out with her and let the paps caught you guys. Then, you can stop doing it. Please"

Chord took a deep breath and let it out. "Fine" He agreed in defeat.

"One date and that's it" Chord said with finality. Amber nodded and kissed his nose and pouty mouth.

* * *

As promised, Chord went out with went Halston to dinner and movie. It was nice but he couldn't help but wished that it was Amber who was with him. After dinner, he sent Halston back and he didn't even contacted her after their so called date. He thought Amber would be happy once the pictures came out.

"What's wrong? They did get our pictures, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what's with the distance between you guys? That's didn't scream your dating!"

"Well, we're going for the ' _we're not dating_ ' angle. Look, ms. Pretty. The mass believe that there's something between Halston and I. That's all matter. Now, it is time for you to keep your promise. No more PR dating and once the right time comes,we're coming clean and tell the world that we've been dating this whole time" Chord stated. "I want to kiss and hug you openly. I want to take you to a fancy date and treat you like a queen - because Amber, you're the queen of my heart and I want people to know that you are mine" he continued, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs caressed her cheek slowly before he leaned to kiss her. Amber could feel tears threatened to fall down her eyes. She reached for his hands that were still holding her face.

"I would love that too" she whispered.

* * *

Chord watched Amber who was talking and laughing about something with Chris and Naya. He smiled at Harry who came and sat next to him.

"Saw the pictures of you and Halston Sage" Harry said without beating around the bush.

Chord looked at him and let out a sigh.

"Before you say anything. You should know that it was Amber's idea and she forced me to do it"

* * *

Harry chuckled. He knew about Chord and Amber's relationship. Besides, he was the one who they would go to if they want to go out together - making it looked like were hanging out together. Truth was he was tired of being a third wheel and he knew that Chord felt the same too.

"How long are you going to pretend?"

Chord raked his hair with his fingers and shrugged his shoulders.

"I told Amber that was the last but -,"

Harry chuckled. "But you willing to wait no matter how long it takes" he said. Chord nodded. He knew the reason behind Amber's action and he understood. He had been at the end of the hates and he knew the feelings and hurts that all those hates brought upon. He had witnessed how those hates had hurt her and he vows to not letting her went through that again. Chord looked at Amber and then turned his gaze toward Harry who was sipping his coffee. He jumped out of his seat and went to get Amber - pulling her away.

"Let's go get some coffees!" he said as he pulled Harry out of his chair.

"I'm drinking it!" Harry retorted. Chord and Amber looked at him - eyebrows rising. They've been together for so long that their patented bitch faces are similar, Harry thought. Sighing, he defeatedly followed them.

* * *

Chord looked at the picture that Amber had posted on her Twitter and smiled. He looked at her.

"Ma boys?" he asked, smirking.

"Hey, it is a start" she replied, smiling at her. Chord leaned down a bit and whispered at her.

"I so wanna kiss you right now"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get our coffees and go. You can do whatever you want once you're in your trailer" he muttered under his breath. He was so tired of the shitty third wheel's feeling.


	2. We're getting rowdy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new RS fic since these two like to feed my tinhating mind with their tweets. I am convinced that they purposely do it to play with shipper's heart. Besides, someone ask for another fic if they tweeted something on their birthday. Besides, Amber almost made me scream out of joy with the tweet that said they were filming a scene together!
> 
> And...Congratulation to Harry on his engagement!
> 
> I own nothing except my twisted tin-hating mind.

February would always be the month that both Chord and Amber looked forward too. Not because of Valentine Day but because of their birthdays. Somehow, February had become an extremely special month for them.

Chord sighed as he waited for Harry to join him. Once he saw Harry walked into the café, he waved at him. Harry sat across Chord and ordered a coffee.

"So, what's the big news?" Chord asked. He had been curious about it ever since Harry called him earlier.

"Where's Amber? I thought I told you to bring her?"

"She couldn't join us. Something about her maid of honor's duty that needs to be taken care of" Chord explained. The waiter brought Harry's coffee. Harry sipped his coffee and smiled at Chord. He took out his phone, searching something in it and then shoved it toward Chord. Chord's eyes went wide once he saw the picture that Harry had shown to him.

"You did it, dude! Congratulation! Amber must be so freaking happy when she knows about it!" Chord said as he looked at a picture of Shelby sporting an engagement ring. He returned the phone to Harry.

"I'm happy for you, man!" Chord said, grinning.

"When will be your turn?" Harry asked. Chord gave him a small smile.

"Honestly? I don't know. We've been together for years now and yet we still keeping our relationship away from people. Don't get me wrong. I love Amber and I do want to marry her. I can't picture myself with someone else. She's everything to me. I'm guessing, someday? Just don't know when"

"Still keeping it a secret, huh?" Harry asked. Chord nodded and sighed.

"Apparently, yes. She isn't ready and I can't blame her, you know. She  _do_ es have valid points. You know, they told me that people are campaigning for Sam and Mercedes to get back in the show and I do know that some are not happy with Sam and Mercedes' relationship"

Harry nodded. He looked at Chord, smirking. "How did you feel about reuniting Sam and Mercedes?"

A wide grin appeared on Chord's face. He sipped his coffee and leaned back on the chair.

"Jubilant! What's not to like? I can kiss her in public – and on screen where the whole world can see. People would definitely notice the chemistry and sparks that we have together! Besides, I am tired of Sam Evans being the clueless idiot on the show!"

Harry chuckled. "Let's hope that the writers could see all of your chemistry. You know how fuck up they are with the story lines"

* * *

Chord walked inside the house and smiled when he saw Amber was sitting on the sofa, flipping through a magazine. He went and plopped himself next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Chord nuzzled her neck and kiss her cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked. Amber smiled as she closed the magazine and put it on the coffee table. She turned to look at him and peck his nose.

"Great! So, why did Harry want to meet?" she asked.

"He and Shelby are engaged!" Chord said, nonchalantly. Amber looked at him – eyes widened.

"Really? I am so happy for him!" she screamed, excited.

* * *

"Have you thought about us?" Chord asked out of the blue. He was on the bed, laying down as he watched Amber doing her night ritual in front of the mirror. Amber who was applying some on her hand looked at Chord through the mirror's reflection. She then turned herself to face him, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"About us. About future. Don't you ever think about it?"

"Chordie, if this about us going public, you know where do I stand on that, right?" Amber said. She knew that it was bothering him that they kept everything secret. She had promised to be better in handling it and she did keep her promise. Chord didn't have to do PR relationship anymore. Amber knew that Chord really wanted to tell the world that they were together but she wasn't ready. It wasn't about race – although she did worry about it a bit because of some narrow-minded people. No, it was everything about them. She knew that she was a confident woman. She was comfortable in her own skin and she wasn't ashamed of her size but deep down, she was still a woman and it was hard to admit but the insecurities of not being slim and thin was there – deep inside her heart. Chord and her, were total opposites –  _physically_. Besides, all the hatred that she received because of their characters' dating on Glee was valid proofs that things might go viral if people knew that they were dating in the real life.

Chord could see that Amber was lost in her thoughts. He slid down the bed, sitting at the edge of it as he reached for her hands. His thumbs brushed the back of her hands, shocking her out of her reverie. Chord gave her a smile.

"Ms. Pretty, I am not forcing you to tell the world but we can't hide forever. You do know that, right?" he said, cupping her face in his large hands. Amber nodded.

"I know that you're scare but believe me when I said that people can say whatever they want. I will always be there with you. We're in this together. We come clean about us when you're ready. I promise. No pressure"

Amber gave him a small smile and nodded again.

"You know – there are people who want us to be together" Chord said, breaking the silence between them. Amber looked at him, frowning. Chord smiled.

"I thought people want you and Dianna together?" Amber said. Chord rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like you don't know, Ambs. I am sure that you must know about RileyStreet"

"RileyStreet?"

Chord nodded. "The hybrid of our name together. Some call us ChamBer but I prefer RileyStreet. Besides, ChamBer reminds me of the Harry Potter's book – The Chamber of Secrets" he explained, shrugging. Amber chuckled. Truth was, she did notice it. She rose up from the stool and went to sit next to Chord, reaching for his hands.

"Thank you"

He looked at her, eyebrow rising. Amber smiled. She brought their intertwined hands to her lips and kissed Chord's hand.

"For being patience. For being the best boyfriend and partner that one could ask for and for loving me"

Chord couldn't but to smile widely as he heard those words. His heart swelled with happiness. He leaned toward her and kissed her.

* * *

Amber smiled when she woke up and as soon as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a red rose. There was a sticky note on it.

_Happy Valentine Day!_

_Love, Chordie._

She took the rose and smelled it. Chord was nowhere to found. She reached for her robe that was on the floor and slipped into it as she went to the bathroom. There was another red rose being pasted on the mirror, together with a note from Chord.

_I have an early morning filming but we'll celebrate after this. Besides, this week is full of celebration! I'll see you later!_

Amber took the note and shook her head. She didn't know what Chord had prepared for them but she knew that she wanted to cook some delicious meals for her boyfriend. She went and did her morning ritual before took a shower. Once settled, she went to the kitchen and was surprised to see a bouquet of 24 red roses together with a bucket of chocolates were on the dining table. She smiled widely. Chord and his sweet and romantic gesture, Amber thought fondly. She immediately reached for her phone and text him.

"Happy Valentine Day, baby! Thank you for the delightful surprises!"

* * *

_Happy Birthday MsAmberPRiley! Woohoo time to get rowdy!_

Amber shook her head as she read the tweet that Chord had mentioned her. She side eyed him who was talking with Harry.

"Oh, oh, Amber is giving you an angry look. What did you do?" Harry asked. Chord chuckled as he showed Harry the tweet.

"She must've read it" he said. His phone chimed and he looked at the reply from Amber.

_chordoverstreet Woohoo! Thank you!_

His smile faltered. He left Harry and went to get Amber.

"Only thank you?" he asked. Amber looked at him – eyebrow rising.

"What should I say then?" she asked. Chord pouted. He was trying to flirt with her yet she pretended to not notice it.

"Something along the line of join celebration, balloons, cake and ice cream?" he said as he moved closer toward her. Amber couldn't fight the smile that was threatening to break as she looked at Chord who was towering her. She blushed as she remembered what they did on his birthday last year.

"Did you remember what we did with the ice cream and cake?" Chord asked. His voice had changed into a low timbre and Amber could see the darkened irises.

"So, you're saying that you want us to get rowdy together?" she whispered. Chord was about to lean close and captured her lips but Harry's voice stopped him.

"We're on! Break over!" Harry yelled. He let out a relief sigh when Chord stopped. He was sure that those two might go on a full make out session if he didn't stop them.

"Chord?" Harry called. Chord cleared his throat as he turned his head toward Harry.

"I'll join in a minute! Need to handle something first!" he shouted. Harry frowned. He saw that Amber was giggling and then he noticed the tent on Chord's pants and laughed.

"Yeah, do whatever you need to do to lose that!" he said and walk away. Chord looked at Amber who was still giggling.

"Not funny, ! This is your fault, you know" he mumbled.

* * *

"How long has it been since the last time?" Chord asked as he helped Amber with her bag.

"Two, three years? I don't know. Since the hallway's scene with all those balloons" she said, shrugging. Chord nodded.

"I'm excited!" he exclaimed. Amber rolled her eyes, chuckling. Chord and Amber walked into the studio and started to get ready. After make-up and wardrobe, they were ready to start with the first scene. Filming with just the two of them was a rare occurrence and they definitely took the chance and made the best out of it. Amber was giggling as she watched Chord stuffing his  _'trouty mouth_ ' with a whole bunch of lucky charms and started doing monsters' impressions. Without they realized it, they had finished two boxes of the cereals.

* * *

"All the samcedes shippers will be overwhelmed with emotion when they see this" Chord said as he stared at his phone – reading Amber's tweet.

"You should be happy that I am openly flirting with you on twitter, Overstreet! I am still hurt that you didn't reply to my birthday tweet" Amber said as she got under the cover and snuggled to him, pouting.

"We were getting rowdy. It wasn't my fault that you distract me!" Chord retorted.

"Really, Chordie? No more lucky charm?" Amber teased after she read his tweet. Chord gave her a feral smile.

"Yeah, but I want something more delicious and sweeter!" he said as he flipped her and straddled her, trailing kisses on her beautiful face.

* * *


	3. Chordy loves dat ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References in this chapter:
> 
> 1) Those spoiler pictures of Chord and Amber in New York
> 
> 2) The paparazzis pics of Chord, Amber and Darren at LAX
> 
> 3) Chord and Amber at Glee 100th celebration
> 
> 4) That sinful video that Chord posted on instagram

New York was freezing. Even his thick jacket couldn't keep him warm enough. He couldn't wait till they were back in LA. He and Amber had been at the Brooklyn Bridge for an hour now – rehearsing their scene. When Amber threw her coat away, he immediately took of his jacket and put it on her.

"This is great" he said, smiling. Amber looked at him.

"It's freezing cold. There's nothing great about it"

"I meant, us – filming outdoor together. Not the weather, Ms. Pretty" he said, rolling his eyes. They stood close, his hand was at the back of her waist. Noticing the cold weather, Amber leaned in closer to Chord – hoping that their warm bodies could lessen the effect of the cold weather.

"It's our first outdoor filming together" he continued.

"No, it's not. Did you forget about the New York filming few years ago? The one where the National was in New York"

"Amber Patrice Riley, I was talking about  _us_ , filming together – no one else around"

Amber chuckled. "You need to be more specific, Chordy" she said, giggling. "But I have to agree with you. It is nice. Feels like we're on a date – just with the added details of people watching us"

Chord nodded, agreeing with her.

"The downside is that – I can't do the things that I cannot touch you as I want to with all these people around"

Amber laughed as she slapped his chest. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hand around her.

* * *

"I don't understand why I had to stay behind while everybody else had gone back to LA. I don't even have any scene today" Darren complained as he walked to his seat. Chord just shrugged as he sat next to Amber. He gave a quick kiss to her cheek and then looked at his friend, smirking.

"Do I need to explain everything, Darren?" he asked. Darren rolled his eyes. He should have known, he thought.

"So, I am Harry's replacement?" he asked. Chord and Amber looked at him and smiled.

"Not really. Besides, we're not the one who booked your tickets. The higher up did – which meant, we're not using you as the cover up" Amber said.

"Yeah, the paps might already be in LAX as we speak. Besides, as soon as we landed, we need to get ready for the 100th episode celebration party. So, if you excuse me, I need my sleep right now" Darren said as he got comfortable for his nap. Chord chuckled. He turned to look at Amber and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Have you thought of joining the mile high club?" he asked suggestively. Amber rolled her eyes.

"No" she said. "Darren's right. We need a sleep right now. Besides, I'm tired" she continued. Amber laughed at Chord's exaggerated sigh. She patted his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

As they expected, the paparazzis were looming around the airport. Chord and Darren planned for Amber and Ashley to escape as the two of them distracted the paps. Once they managed to get away, Chord took a cab back to his house. Once arrived, he was surprised to see Amber was waiting for him.

"I thought you went back to your place" he said.

"Well, I'm guessing that I can get ready for the party here"

He cupped her face with his hands, kissed her and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You know that you're always welcome here" he said as he led her to the bedroom.

Being a secret lover sucks, Chord concluded as he watched Amber walked on the red carpet. They were together yet they had to go to the event separately. So, yeah, being a secret lover sucks. It was something that Chord had repeatedly admitted – a reality that he had come to bitterly accept.

"Going for a couple looks, huh?" Harry said as he approached Chord. Chord looked at his outfit and then shifted his gaze toward Amber who was talking with Jenna. A smile appeared on his face.

"Amber picked it for me. Guess, we're match, huh?"

Harry chuckled at the dopey look that his friend was sporting. He sipped his drink.

"So, how's New York? I bet you're having a field day, filming with your girl"

"Totally. Bringing Sam and Mercedes back together was the wisest move ever. Not to mention that I'll be spending lots of time with my girl on the set. So, all is great!"

"I saw the speculation that you and Lea are dating"

Chord rolled his eyes. "People can say whatever they want. They know nothing about me"

"Yeah. Besides, you have most of the rabid stans ever. I bet those hormonal teen girls are going crazy over the rumors"

"I hate to agree with it but it is fact. Some of my fans are crazy" Chord said. He smiled at Darren who joined them.

"I can't wait to go home and get some sleep" Darren groaned. Harry and Chord chuckled.

"So, Darren, you're going to take my place as the third wheel, huh?" Harry asked. Darren laughed.

"Nah, that is your duty, dude"

"You guys made it sounds so horrible. Amber and I are two awesome people. You should feel happy to be with us!" Chord retorted. Darren and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Nobody likes being a third wheel, Chord. Especially a third wheel to a couple who kept on losing in their own world every time they look at each other. You and Amber are too lost in each other that sometimes, I feel like I am intruding an intimate moment. So, next time you need a cover buddy, I'm bringing my fiancé with me"

Chord shrugged. There wasn't anything wrong with everything that Harry had said. Even he could admit to the attraction that he and Amber had with each other.

* * *

Chord had just got back from lunch with Darren and Lea when he saw Amber was all dressed up for the next scene. She looked great in the red dress. She was leaned in on a desk, playing with her phone. Chord looked at one of his favorite parts of her body and internally groaned. Her ass was something to be worship. He grinned mischievously as an idea popped up in his head. He knew that lots of hates had been around since Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones were confirmed to be back on the show. Harry and Kevin had showed him some of the tweets and tumblr posts about the 'unhealthiness' of Samcedes and how people claimed that he and Amber had no chemistry together. Chord had scoffed at the comments. Apparently, some people are blind, he had thought. He saw Darren walked in and he went to him. He took out his phone from his pocket, fiddling something with it and gave it to Darren once he had explained his idea. Without much thoughts, Darren agreed to it. Chord went to stood behind Amber's glorious ass and began dancing as Darren recorded everything. He wanted to laugh went he noticed that Amber was trying to look at her back but decided against it as she went back to focus on her phone. He turned around and began to dance again but ended up bumping into her ass. Darren quickly put the phone away and hid it. He walked away, leaving Chord and Amber. Amber looked at her boyfriend, eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Chord just grinned at her.

"Nothing. Just playing around with Darren" he said, chuckling. She side-eyeing him and he just kissed her cheek before walking away to find Darren. Once he found him, he took his phone and watched the short video.

"Are you sure that you want to post it?" Darren asked. Chord nodded. Eyes focused on his phone.

"We're a secret but that doesn't mean we couldn't tease the public from time to time"

"Yeah, the tweets and pictures that you posted on twitter. I'm pretty sure that someday, the fans will figure out that both of you are together"

Chord smirked. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons teasing the fans is fun"

Darren smiled. "I bet all the haters are going to have a heart attack when they watch the video"

"They need to know that my baby is sexy and there's tons of chemistry between us. That, and Amber Riley is so sexy that I can't get enough of her" Chord said as he posted the video on his instagram with a satisfied smirk.

"Let's hope Amber is okay with it" Darren said.

"Oh, she's fine with it" Chord said as he showed Darren the tweet that Amber had tweeted. "Now, let's go get ready and get back to work. I'm pretty sure I'll be having a field day later, reading all the comments on the video"

* * *

"You won't believe the number of likes that I've got for the video" Chord said as he climbed on the bed and settled himself next to Amber. "50 900 LIKES! That's insane!"

"People even exploded my twitter mentions with it. Seemed like people were really excited about that weird video"

Chord laughed. "My twitter mention was the same. In fact, I still received some mentions about it now. Your ass had caused a sex riot, Ms. Pretty"

"I think it was because of your body roll, Mr. Overstreet. That move is extremely sexy" she whispered seductively as she turned and straddle him.

"Do you want me to show it to you right now?" he asked in his low timbre voice that never fail to wet her panties.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as she licked his jaw and began nibbling on his earlobe. Without wasting any time, Chord flipped them over, so that he was on top and began to show Amber how much he loved her.


	4. I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another RileyStreet! So, none of these is a direct RileyStreet's moments. It all came out from my tin-hating mind. You can check all the pictures and video in Chord and Amber's Instagram. I just used them to fit the story. The idea popped up when Chord posted that damn sexy picture of him on his bed - shirtless! Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Glee, or Chord and Amber!

 

Chord smiled as he walked into the house and saw that Amber was playing with Chewie and Charlie. She didn't even realize that he was there. Slowly, he tiptoed toward her – carefully, without making any noise. His plan was ruined when Charlie saw him and started barking before jumping toward him. Amber, who was surprised, quickly turned around and a wide smile was on her face when he saw Chord standing there. She got up and in a second, she was embracing him and burying her face at the crook of his neck.

"I'm home" Chord whispered as he tightened his arms around her waist. God, he really missed her. Having her closed to him make he finally felt at home. He cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"God, I miss you, Ms. Pretty" he said between the kiss.

"I miss you too, Chordy" Amber replied. They kept on kissing and hugging till Charlie bit Chord's pant – asking for his attention. He laughed and released Amber from his arms as he bent down to take his dog.

"Looks like someone else misses me too, huh?" Chord said in baby voice as he kissed and hugged Charlie. Amber just laughed at him.

"Since my man is back, I'm going into the kitchen and cook something special for you" she said as she kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Chord was relaxing on the couch – flipping through the channel. He had been spending his time in Albany, filming for his movie and then joining his family for a family gathering in Nashville. Thinking back to the family gathering, he really wished he could bring Amber back with him but then, they were still hiding their relationship from the mass and bringing her back with him wasn't a good idea. Besides, they had gone back to Nashville together, before he flew to shoot his film – albeit just for a short while.

"Here, these arrived yesterday" Amber's said as she sat next to Chord. Chord looked at the script for Glee's season six. He flipped through the script and put it on the coffee table. He then reached for his phone and took the picture. Amber just watched him as she patted Chewie on her lap.

(Instagram)  _Homework time!_

"Now, I'm going to cuddle with my sexy girlfriend" Chord said as he pulled Amber closer toward him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Amber laughed as she playfully smacked his chest.

"I thought you're going to study?" she asked. Chord shrugged.

"It can wait! I've been missing some Amber Riley's loving care for some times now!" he said as he took Chewie from Amber's lap and put it on the floor – before he pulled her toward him. Amber chuckled as she leaned down and kissed him.

_@Msamberpriley commented on your picture._

_Get ta work!_

* * *

"I'm going to miss your scruffy looks" Amber said as her fingers trailed the scruff on Chord's face. They were on the bed, both in their birthday suits, cuddling. She giggled when Chord playfully trying to bit her fingers.

"Chordy!" she laughed as she reprimanded him but the teasing smile that was on her face definitely faltered the stern voice. Chord chuckled.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Amber said as she turned and reached for her iPhone on the bedside table. "Let's take a picture before you shave!" she said excitedly.

"Ambs, I'm naked!" Chord said. Amber frowned as she looked at him.

"So do I" she said as she fiddled with her phone. Chord rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not trying to take your picture" he said. Amber chuckled as she realized what he meant before.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to take your naked picture! You can cover yourself!" she said as pulled the cover on him. Chord sighed but didn't protest. Amber was readied with her phone and Chord smiled as he covered most of his face with his arm.

"Ugh, why did you cover your face?" Amber groaned. She just shrugged her shoulders later as she looked at the picture. "On second thought, the picture turns out great"

"What are you doing?" Chord asked when Amber was being quiet. She had been focusing on her phone for quite a while.

"Check your instagram" she replied. Without saying anything, Chord reached for his phone and did as he was told.

"Amber!" he said once he saw it.

 

_(Picture) I hit the snooze for sure_

 

Amber laughed and screamed when she saw Chord was lunging toward her. She couldn't run since he had her in his grip.

"I shouldn't give you the password" he said as he tickled her. Amber was laughing till tears came out.

"I'm just giving the fans some fanservice. No big deal. I'm sure that picture will cause some sex riot" she said – defending herself. She was laughing again when Chord had started to tickle her again. Soon, the laughing had turned into some moans and whimpered as Chord gave her some morning loving as a payback.

* * *

Both of them were in the lounge at Chord's house – studying the scripts for Glee. Chord had shaved his scruff and was concentrating on his script when Amber called him and asked him to take her picture.

 

_(Picture) Creeper! lol back at set tomorrow! Gnite #glee_

 

Chord smiled as he scrolled down his instagram. He then looked at his girlfriend.

"Going to bed already?" he asked, smirking. Amber just shrugged and said nothing as she got up from the couch and walked away – leaving him alone. Without wasting any time, Chord got up and ran after her, catching her in his arms. She giggled when he caught her and they went into his room – tumbling on the bed, giggling together.

* * *

The first day of the filming after a long break was something to look forward to. Amber and Chord were happy since it had been awhile since they had met with the other Glee casts. Chord was excited to spend some times with Mark while Amber was deliriously happy when she saw Dianna and Naya.

"So, you and Ambs are still going strong, huh?" Mark said. Chord smiled and nodded. He looked at Amber who was talking and laughing with Chris, Naya and Dianna.

"I'm happy to see that you two are happy"

"Thanks, man!"

They were waiting for the filming to start and Chord saw Amber sitting on a chair, fiddling with her fingers. He smiled as he snapped the photo.

 

_(Picture) Back in da school!_

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Dianna asked. Chord and Amber looked at her with their patented judging faces. She rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"Heck! Let's do this!" she said and they laughed. Amber was getting ready with her phone.

"Okay, it's on guys!" she yelled. Dianna and Chord came out, dancing and prancing around while Amber was laughing her heart out as she recorded them.

_([Video](http://instagram.com/p/swG1X8s_0C/)) On Prancer! On Dancer! Chordover and Lady Di_

* * *

Amber was applying lotion while Chord walked into the bedroom in his pajama pants. It had been a tiring but fulfilling day. Meeting old friends and catching up with each other. Chord slipped under the cover and Amber did the same. She turned and faced him, smiling. He scooped her head onto his arm and she put her arm on his waist. None of them were saying anything – just basking in the silence as they let themselves drifted to sleep.


End file.
